


Trinkets

by whycraft (voidfoxstarlight)



Category: Yandere High School/Tokyo Soul
Genre: Ellen is a witch, Fluff, Other, Romantic Fluff, Witchcraft, magick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-10
Updated: 2019-08-10
Packaged: 2020-08-14 02:07:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20184469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/voidfoxstarlight/pseuds/whycraft
Summary: Ellen gave him little gifts all the time - trinkets, he called them.





	Trinkets

llen gave him little gifts all the time - trinkets, he called them. Sometimes it was scraps of paper with shapes drawn on them, sometimes it was little gems, sometimes it was tiny jars with bits of nature stuffed inside. He didn’t always understand them, but he loved them nonetheless.

The gifts weren’t always objects, though. Every now and again, Ellen would ask if they could draw on him, and they’d spend hours doodling on him in magic marker. It was almost therapeutic, laying there, eyes half closed, while Ellen’s gentle hands trace lines onto his skin.

“What are they?” he asked one day, when they were curled up together in front of the fireplace.

They smiled. “Spells. Sigils to keep you safe. Spell jars to protect you. Crystals to lift your spirit.”

He lifted his head to look at them. “They’re magic?”

Ellen nodded.

“Is that what you draw on me? Sigils?”

Ellen nodded again.

“What… what do they mean?”

Ellen tugged the sleeve of his sweater down and pointed at one of the sigils. “That one means ‘I am safe.’” They pointed at another one. “This one is ‘I am protected from harm.’” They traced a larger one near his elbow. “That one’s experimental - it’s two sigils merged together: ‘I am confident’ and ‘I love myself.’”

“Can you tell me what all of them mean?”

“Sure.”

Grian stretched out and pulled up his sleeves and pant legs. They spent the better part of an hour like that, Grian listening intently as Ellen told him the meanings of the sigils covering his body.

Once they reached his shoulders, they’d finished naming the sigils. “Can I add one on your cheek?”

“Yeah,” said Grian.

They pulled their pink marker out from behind their ear. “Hold still.”

Grian didn’t budge an inch. It didn’t take very long for them to finish. “What does it look like?”

Ellen got up on the couch to retrieve a small mirror sitting on the mantle. Grian held it up and saw that they had drawn a little pink heart on his cheek.

“What does that one mean?”

Ellen kissed the heart. “That one means ‘I love you.’”


End file.
